What Could Possibly go Wrong?
by Miss Private Daniel Jackson
Summary: When Danny Chaney gets a call from her older brother, Scott Stapp, who is in town touring with his band and Apocalyptica, asking her to join them for a while makes our favorite DiNozzo jealous; can Mikko and Lauri get through his thick skull to make him realize that Danny is in trouble in the form of ex-Marine SSgt Garret Baer? Can he put the facts behind him and save his comrade?


A/N: I do NOT own NCIS! I only own my OC Dante Jaden "Danny" Chaney! I also just brought in the members of Apocalyptica, Creed, and so far, only Lauri of the Rasmus. I don't even know where this idea came from, but I liked it. So please tell me what you think of it! Any songs mentioned in this are the sole property of their original owners! SOS (Anything But Love) & End of Me belong to Apoalyptica while I'm A mess and Justify belong to the Rasmus!

RJsGurl over and out!

* * *

A phone ringing caught the attention of every agent sitting in the NCIS bullpen before it could be answered, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Danny,"_ The voice on the other line said, a grin evident in his voice.

"What is it, Scott?" Dante 'Danny' Chaney asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"_Mark and Brian are wondering if you could perform with us,"_ He answered, laughing. _"They are dying to see you again."_

"I guess," She answered, laughing. "Should I meet you at the concert?"

"_Just grab your clothes and stuff then meet us backstage," _Scott answered_. "If they don't let you in, call me."_

"Alright, Scott, I'll see you there," She said to him, leaning forward on her desk. "Tell Mark and Brian to give you a break."

"_Will do, Danny,"_ He answered, laughing.

"Oh, almost forgot," Danny said, keeping her brother from hanging up. "Are Mikko and Eicca going to be there? I know tonight is about you guys, but I would really like to see them as well."

"_Yes, they are going to be here,"_ Scott answered, laughing. _"Them, Perttu and Paavo, too."_

"Are they there right now?" She asked, logging off her computer.

"_Yes they are, Danny,"_ He answered, a smile evident in his voice.

"I'll be there before anyone can say butterscotch!" She said loudly.

"_Alright, Danny,"_ He answered laughing. _"Eicca and Perttu are getting a little anxious for ya to get here."_

"I told you, I'll be there really soon," She answered, a grin evident in her voice.

"_Your boyfriend is waiting, Danny!"_ The woman heard a voice shout over the phone.

"I'm going to kill you, Pera!" She shouted, laughing as she leaned forward to rest her arms on her desk. "He is not my boyfriend!"

"_Not yet anyways, Dante!"_ she heard the man shout back. _"I know something that you don't! And stop calling me Pera! It's Perttu!"_

"Can it, Pera," She answered, laughing. "Either way, I'll see you guys in a little bit."

"_See you tonight," _Scott answered before he hung up.

The dark-haired woman's face held a small smile as she put her cell phone back in her pocket. She stood up, grabbing her leather purse before she went. But before she even got one step past the bullpen, a certain someone stopped her, "Where are you going, Danny?"

"DiNozzo, will you please let me be?" She asked, turning to the American-Italian agent. "I'm going to spend time with my brother and a few friends."

DiNozzo just held his hands up in surrender before the dark-haired Dante Chaney left HQ.

Not too long afterwards, Danny was standing with the members of Creed, "Welcome back, Danny!" Came the voices of two excited men as they basically crushed her in a bear-hug.

"Brian! Mark! I need to breathe!" She managed to say through the lack of oxygen.

The pair let go of the younger Stapp, allowing her to breathe, "Are you two trying to kill me?"

"Not at all, Danny," Brian Marshall answered, laughing.

"I'm with Brian, Danny," Was the reply she got from Mark Tremonti.

"Welcome back, Dante," Scott Phillips said as he walked up to the woman, hugging her then kissing her cheek in a greeting.

"Hey, Scotty," Danny called out to her brother as she tried to find him.

"What is it, Sis?" Scott asked a smile on his face.

"Mind if I sing One Last Breath tonight?" She asked, looking to her older brother.

"Not at all, Danny," He answered, walking up to his sister. "But I think that Eicca wants you to sing with them."

"What song?" She asked, confused as she looked to two members of Apocalyptica.

"Eicca was thinking End of Me, Tyttövauva," Answered a male voice from behind the younger Stapp.

"Okay, so where is Blondie?" She asked, looking around back-stage.

"That way," Mikko answered, pointing to the curtain a distance away with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Mikko!" She said hugging him before she ran towards where he had said Eicca was.

As the dark-haired woman got closer to the blonde cellist, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she jumped onto his back, startling him.

"Eicca, it's me!" She said happily as she hopped off of his back so he could hug her.

"Kultaseni, you're here!" He shouted as he turned around, seeing who it was as he pulled her into a hug.

When he let her go, "Mikko said that you wanted me to sing with you guys."

"Yeah, I thought that you might want to sing with us," He answered, smiling. "You told me before that your favorite song that we do is 'End of Me'."

Laughing, she answered, "Yes it is and I would be honored."

"Hulluksi Naiseksi, some guys want you for some reason," one of the cellists told the woman, walking up to her and Eicca.

"They say why, Perttu?" Danny asked, turning to the black-haired man who called her by his nickname for her.

"Just that he needs to speak with you," He answered, shaking his head.

"They say what their names were?" the dark-haired woman asked, confused.

"I think one of them said their names were Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee," He answered, wondering who they were.

"I'll be right back, guys," The younger Stapp told them, sighing as she pulled away from Eicca's bear-hug.

She headed towards where Perttu came from, Mikko tagging along.

"You know them, Tyttövauva?" He asked, looking to the woman beside him.

When they got to the entrance to backstage, she asked the Finnish drummer, "You talking about this idiot?" She asked, pointing to DiNozzo.

"I'm not an idiot, Danny!" DiNozzo shouted in protest, looking to her.

"What do you want, DiNozzo?" She asked, sighing as she crossed her arms. "And why did you drag McGee into this?"

"Tell me who this is first, Danny," The American-Italian agent demanded, pointing to Mikko.

"His name is Mikko Sirén," she answered, looking the agent in the eyes.

"How do you know him?" He asked further.

Danny sighed before she turned to the bouncer, "Let the idiots in."

The man nodded, letting them past.

"Follow me, you two," She said, sighing as she and Mikko headed back towards the rest of Apocalyptica and Creed. "Scott, Eicca, Mikko, and I will explain everything."

The Finnish drummer casually draped his arm over Danny's shoulders as they headed towards the rest of Apocalyptica and Creed.

When the four got back to the rest of the group, Paavo had joined the group- every one of them watching them.

"Who are they, Pikkusisko?" asked the oldest member of Apocalyptica as he eyed DiNozzo and McGee.

"Guys," She started, sighing. "These idiots are NCIS Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee."

"Who are they, Danny?" DiNozzo asked, making the man with him sigh in annoyance.

"Hold your horses, DiNozzo," She said turning to him before turning back to the members of Creed and Apocalyptica. "I'll start the introductions with my best friends, the Finns from Apocalyptica. Eicca Toppinen," The tallest member nodded to him. "Perttu Kivilaakso," The man wearing a top hat nodded. "Paavo Lötjönen," The other dark-haired man nodded. "And you already met Rakkaani."

"I thought you said you were going to spend time with your brother and a few friends?" The agent asked, thinking she was lying to him before.

"I am, DiNozzo," She answered, sighing. "My older brother is the lead singer of Creed, Scott Stapp."

"That's impossible, Danny," DiNozzo argued in disbelief.

"Well, it's true," she answered before she turned to head to a different room. "And if you will excuse me, I still have to get ready. Coming, Rakkaani?"

"Coming, Tyttövauva," the Finnish drummer answered, following the woman.

When the pair got to her dressing room, "I'll unlock the door when it's safe for you to come in."

"Alright, Tyttövauva," Mikko answered, a smile on his face before the dark-haired woman stepped into the room.

Within a few minutes, she unlocked the door, signaling for Mikko to come into the room. When he stepped in, he quickly closed the door. Danny stood in front of the mirror with a pair of form-fitting black leather pants and a pair of over the knee leather boots. She had her halter top on but she still needed the ties on the back tied. The blonde walked over to the woman, taking the strings on the back of the top in his hands, tying them together. Dante let go of her dark brown hair, allowing it to fall back in place.

"Want me to style it like usual?" Mikko asked, grabbing a brush and starting to brush her hair.

"If you don't mind, Rakkaani," she answered, content in the presence of Mikko.

"Tyttövauva?"

"What is it, Mikko?" She asked, using his real name instead of his nickname.

"If one of us Finns asked you to join Apocalyptica, what would you choose?" He asked as he tied her hair up into a bun, allowing her bangs to frame her face before grabbing a few rhinestones to string in her bangs.

"I would say that it would be a tremendous honor, Rakkaani," She answered before looking to the man. "Why?"

"I was thinking that we should let you and I talked to the others about," He started to say, stringing a few more rhinestones into the woman's hair. "And they said that it would be a great idea. We just need you to make the final answer."

"Rakkaani, you already know what my answer will be," She answered, looking to the blonde man.

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it, Tyttövauva," He answered, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"With three of you teaching me how to play the cello and loving to sing, I would be honored to," She answered a smile on her face.

"Awesome," he stated as a smile made its way onto his face. "I have a gift for you, Tyttövauva."

"Oh?"

"Close your eyes, Baby Girl," He told her, which she did.

He grabbed something from his pocket, before putting it around Danny's neck. She opened her eyes when she felt the jewelry against her skin. She took the pendant in her hands to get a better look at it, "That was my mother's," He told her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I can't take this, Rakkaani," She said to him, looking to his pale green eyes.

"I want you too, Tyttövauva," he told her, a smile on his face.

"It's beautiful, Mikko," She told him using his full name as she gazed into his green eyes.

She pulled out of his hug so she could turn to face him, "You know, your eyes are beautiful," He told her as he took her hands in his.

He started to lean in, his heart beating furiously in his chest. She smiled, leaning in as well. When their lips met, Danny swore she feel sweet sparks of pleasure. They had to part for air, but their bodies were pressed so close together that they could feel each other's hearts beating.

"Tyttövauva, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I love you," He told her resting his forehead against hers.

She started to smile, "I love you, too, Rakkaani," She answered, giggling slightly.

The moment was soon interrupted when someone knocked on the door, "Mikko, Kultaseni, it's almost time for us to go on."

"Alright, Hullu," Danny called back before she heard Eicca walk off. "We had better get out there or they'll send a search party after us."

"Alright, Baby Girl," He told her, smiling as he opened the door before the pair headed off to meet the rest of Apocalyptica.

"Come on, we're ready to go," Eicca said to the Finns and Danny, who all nodded.

"Danny, good luck out there," She heard DiNozzo say to her from behind.

She turned to the American-Italian agent, "Thanks DiNozzo," she told him, smiling before the Finns grabbed their cellos to go on stage.

Instead of going to the front of the stage, she went to stand- where she hid to make her surprise entrance- behind Mikko.

"You all ready?" Eicca shouted to the crowd, getting a raging shout in response.

They began to play Danny's favorite song. When it was time for the singing to start, Danny came out of her hiding place, singing.

_Rosaries left under the mattress of the memories _

_Who could bear the witness?_

_As you slip into oblivion, use it like a weapon_

_Am I left to bleed, waiting for the moment when you've had your fun?_

_A loaded gun_

_Take away your broken misery, cannot wait to waste your memory_

_This love, this love is gonna be the end of me_

_Everything I gave is wasted; I'm the one who suffocated_

_This love, this love is gonna be the end of_

_Can't resist poisoning the message_

_Just a narcissist trapped inside the wreckage_

_And the sympathy I had is gone deadened by the ceremony_

_Drama queen stand behind your rampart as your kingdom falls, all because_

_Take away your broken misery, cannot wait to waste your memory_

_This love, this love is gonna be the end of me._

_Everything I gave is wasted; I'm the one who suffocated_

_This love, this love is gonna be the end of me_

Danny fell to her knees, her voice still as powerful as when she started.

_Your rescue, my undo_

_I'm not the one to save you_

_I'm empty completely_

_I'm drowning in your shadow_

Danny had her head close to the floor as she was on her knees before she stood up.

_Take away your broken misery, cannot wait to waste your memory_

_This love, this love is gonna be the end of me._

_Everything I gave is wasted; I'm the one who suffocated_

_This love, this love is gonna be the end of_

_Can't chase away your ghost, inside it only grows_

_Nothing left but misery_

_This will be the end of me_

_All the shit that you created, all the scars you celebrated_

_Couldn't take away your pain_

_Couldn't resurrect your name_

_This love will be the end of me; this love will be the end._

"How did Fable sound singing tonight?" Perttu asked a smile on his face as he asked the question.

The crowd answered with a loud cheer before Danny went backstage so that the Finns could perform one of their instrumentals.

When the woman got backstage, she stopped at the look of shock on her coworkers' faces, "What are you staring at, DiNozzo, McGee?"

"Tattoos?" DiNozzo managed to say through the shock.

"Yeah?" She asked, finally realizing that anybody could clearly see her tattoos. "What about them?"

"Vines on your arm, sun and moon on the inside of your elbow, flower on the other elbow, and then the purple fairy wings on your back? And who gave you the necklace? And what gem is it?"

"You are nosy, aren't you, DiNozzo?" She asked her hands on her hips. "But Mikko gave it to me. It is made of mangano calcite. It was his mom's."

"So why did he give it to you?" He asked, getting jealous.

"You'll see, Tony," She answered, a smile on her face.

"I'll see?" DiNozzo asked as he followed the woman over towards the stage.

"Yes, you'll see, Tony," She answered, annoyed.

She stood there for a few more minutes before the Finns motioned for her to go back out on stage, "See ya in a few, Tony."

She ran back out on stage, stopping next to Eicca, "Which song is it?"

"Anything But love," He answered her nodding in response.

"Alright."

The cellists started out, playing a dark melody before Danny joined in with the lyrics:

_Bound to your side, I'm trapped in silence_

_Just a possession_

_Is it sex or only violence?_

_That feeds your obsession_

_You send me to a broken state_

_Where I can take the pain just long enough_

_Then I am numb_

_Then I just disappear_

_So go on, infect me_

_Go on and scare me to death_

_Tell me I asked for it_

_Tell me I'll never forget_

_You could give me anything but love_

_Anything but love_

_Does it feel good to deny_

_Hurt me with nothing_

_Some sort of sick satisfaction_

_You get from my fucking_

_Oh stripped down to my naked core_

_The darkest corners of my mind are yours_

_That's where you live_

_That's where you breathe_

_So go on, infect me_

_Go on and scare me to death_

_Dare me to leave you_

_Tell me I'd never forget_

_You could give me anything but love_

_Anything but love_

_Without any faith_

_Without any light_

_Condemn me to live_

_Condemn me to lie_

_Inside I am dead_

_So go on, infect me_

_Go on and scare me to death_

_I'll be the victim_

_You'll be the voice in my head_

_You could give me anything but love_

_Anything but love_

_Anything but love_

_Anything but love_

_Anything but love_

_Anything but love_

When the song ended, the crowd's cheers raged. Danny looked to her friends that were playing the cellos, a smile on her face. She saw someone motion for her from backstage. She looked the way she saw the person, a confused look on her face as all she saw was a head of black hair and a few bird feathers sticking out of the hair. She turned to look at Eicca and Mikko, who nodded for her to follow the person. She went over to where she saw the person; she saw DiNozzo and McGee leaning against the wall, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Did either of you two see someone over here, guys?" She asked, looking to the NCIS Agents.

DiNozzo shook his head while McGee shrugged his shoulders, making Dante sigh. She passed the men, looking for whoever got her attention. Something about them reminded her of the person who was just like a brother to her. She saw the person walk down a hallway leading to the dressing rooms. She stopped by her dressing room, noticing a black bird feather wedged in between the door and the frame. She picked it up, "Lauri?" she asked, looking it over.

"It's me, Dante," A male voice stated from behind her.

Danny launched herself into his arms, an excited smile on her face. The man, Lauri, almost fell onto his backside when she collided with him. All the while, the two of them were laughing. A minute later, Lauri took the feather from Danny's hand before attaching it to her bangs on the right side.

"When did you get here?" She asked, confused as she held the feather between her index finger and thumb.

"Not too long ago," He answered a smile on his face. "Aki, Pauli, and Eero are still in Helsinki."

"Then what are you doing here? Normally, you're with them," She asked, curiously.

"I decided to come pay my little sister a visit!" he answered a little loudly, hugging her.

"At least I don't have to worry about going to blows again," the dark-haired woman stated, looking to Lauri.

"Who is this?" Asked an all too familiar voice, interrupting their conversation.

"DiNozzo," Danny groaned, rubbing her temple. "This is Lauri Ylönen. He's practically my brother."

"Lauri?" DiNozzo asked, doubting that was his name.

"Yes, my name is Lauri," The Finn answered, a smile on his face.

"I met him when he and Ville were working on a song for Apocalyptica," Danny told him, smiling and hugging the black haired Finn closer to her.

"Are you going to play the cello with them?" Lauri asked, looking to the dark-haired woman beside him.

"Not tonight, Lintu," She answered, laughing. "I'll probably sing with Scott's band tonight after Mikko and them are done with their set."

"How do you know all of these people, Danny?" McGee asked, looking confused.

"You try having a brother who knows a few different bands while singing for one as well," She answered as Scott walked up to them.

"Hey, Lauri," The singer for Creed said, a smile on his face.

"Hey, Scott," The Finn replied, laughing. "Is Danny going to sing with you all tonight?"

"If she wants to," Scott replied, shaking his head.

"I'll make you a deal, Scott," She told him, firmly.

"What's that, Dante?" Scott asked, amusement oh his face.

"I'll sing if Lauri sings too," Danny told them, not going to back out.

"Alright," He answered, laughing before he shouted to rest of Creed. "Hey, guys! Get out here!"

Brian, Scott Philips, and Mark came walking up, "What is it, Scott?" Mark Tremontti asked, confused.

"Do you know how to play songs that The Rasmus does?"

"Thanks to Miss Dante over there, yeah, why?" Brian Marshall asked, confused as well.

"Danny here won't budge on singing with us unless Lauri sings too," He told them sighing. "And you know how stubborn Dante can be."

"That is true," Brian stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, what do ya say guys?" the younger Stapp asked, smiling.

"I guess we'll do it," Scott Philips sighed, the others nodding in agreement.

"Awesome!" Danny shouted in excitement. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

With that, Danny grabbed Lauri's wrist, dragging him along behind her. The members of Creed and the NCIS Agents followed.

"Why was she named Dante?" McGee asked, looking to her older brother.

"Mix-up at the hospital," Scott Stapp replied, looking to his sister's coworkers. "She was delivered via C-section and they took her before Mom could see her and they told her she was a boy so she named her Dante Jaden. And the next day when the nurse came in to bring her to Mom, they told her they realized she was a girl."

"Wow," McGee said, wondering how a mix-up like that could have happened.

"And Mom was mad, but she didn't do anything except start calling her Danny," Scott replied, looking to the two NCIS Agents.

"Where did she get the bird feather that was in her hair?" DiNozzo asked, somewhat suspicious of something.

"Most likely Lauri," Brian answered, looking back at the NCIS Agent. "He gives her a bird feather every time they see each other."

"Uh, why?" McGee asked, thoroughly confused.

"It's Lauri's way of saying that Danny means a lot to him," Scott Stapp answered, a small smile on his face.

"Enough for her to date him?" the American-Italian agent asked, prying into where his nose didn't belong.

"No," Scott Philips answered, not looking to him. "Danny sees him as a younger brother. And Lauri sees her as an older sister."

"Besides, Lintu is dating his childhood friend Terhi Laaksonen," the lead guitarist told them, glancing at them.

"Wait a minute!" DiNozzo called out in shock. "Misty?"

"Yeah, why? There a problem?" the drummer asked, confused.

"Whenever she would mention him, I always thought that she was referring to a woman, not a guy from Finland," He told them, still shocked.

"This will have to wait till later, the Finns are just now coming back here," Brian told them, looking at the rest of the group.

"We had better get out there," Mark said, agreeing with the bassist.

"And it looks like Danny is already waiting for us with Lauri beside her," Scott Philips stated, laughing.

Mark grabbed his 6-string, Brian grabbed his bass, and Scott Philips grabbed his drumsticks. "Which song are we going to do first?" Scott Stapp asked, looking at the band.

"What about Justify? Then after Justify, we do the song I'm A Mess?" Danny asked, looking to them. "Lauri could sing Justify, and I could sing I'm a Mess."

"Alright," They agreed, nodding.

"Let's go!"

Danny pulled Lauri behind her onto the stage, stopping in front of the microphones. Brian, Mark, and Scott P followed after, going to their places. While Scott Stapp stayed backstage.

"This first song, Fable persuaded me to sing with Creed," Lauri said into the microphone. "It's Justify."

The guitarists and Scott started the music, with Lauri starting at a certain point.

_So close, so far I'm lost in time_

_Ready to follow a sign_

_If there was only a sign_

_The last goodbye burns in my mind_

_Why did I leave you behind?_

_Guess it was too high to climb_

(Danny starts singing the chorus with Lauri.)

_Give me a reason_

_Why would you want me?_

_To live and die_

_Living a lie_

_You were the answer_

_All that I needed_

_To justify, justify my life_

_Someone as beautiful as you_

_Could do much better it's true_

_That didn't matter to you_

_I tried so hard to be the one_

_It's something I couldn't do_

_Guess I was under the gun_

(Danny starts singing the chorus with Lauri again.)

_Give me a reason_

_Why would you want me?_

_To live and die_

_Living a lie_

_You were the answer_

_All that I needed_

_To justify, justify my life_

_It's only right_

_That I should go_

_And find myself_

_Before I go and ruin_

_Someone else_

_So close so far_

_I'm lost in time_

_Ready to follow a sign_

_If there was only a sign_

(Danny starts singing the chorus with Lauri.)

_Give me a reason_

_Why would you want me?_

_To live and die_

_Living a lie_

_You were the answer_

_All that I needed_

_To justify, justify my life_

_It's only right_

_That I should go_

_And find myself_

_Before I go and ruin_

_Someone else_

After Lauri was finished with the song, the crowd erupted into cheers. "Thank you! Now for another song originally done by my band, but sung by Fable!"

Danny took the microphone from Lauri, smiling before the band began the next song.

_I don't know who I am_

_Am I even human?_

_Every night I sell my soul_

(Danny put her hand over her heart as if to protect it.)

_I forgot your birthday_

_And I'm dressed in rags_

_I shouldn't drink, I'll lose control_

_And I know..._

(Lauri began to sing the chorus with Danny as he walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.)

_I'm a mess_

_But at least I know how_

_I can make you laugh like no one else_

_Such a mess_

_But at least I've always been myself_

_Without no magic spells_

_Oh no_

_No one knows my secret_

_No one knows my heart_

_'Cause it's always on the run_

_I don't know what I'm doing_

_I don't know where I'm going_

_And I don't even know where I come from_

_I confess..._

(Danny falls to her knees and Lauri walks over to her, kneeling beside her and puts his hand on her shoulder.)

_I'm a mess_

_But at least I know how_

_I can make you laugh like no one else_

_Such a mess_

_But at least I've always been myself_

_Without no magic spells_

_Oh no_

_Say you'll stay_

_'cause it's more than just an ordinary day_

_Before you go_

_There is something that you need to let me know_

_Before you leave_

_However cruel your answer is_

_Be honest please_

_I'm waiting on my knees_

_Will you stand by me finally?_

_The day when we grow old_

_Would you fall asleep right next to me_

_When my hands are cold_

(Lauri starts singing the chorus with Danny, pulling Danny into a one-armed hug.)

_I'm a mess_

_But at least I know how_

_I can make you shine like no one else_

_Such a mess_

_But at least I've always been myself_

_Without no magic spells_

_Oh no_

Once again, the crowd erupted into cheers, "Thanks guys! But now, the lead singer for Creed will come out and give you all a show!" Danny shouted, smiling.

Danny put the microphone back where it was before then she and Lauri went backstage. Where Scott gave her a hug before going out to the stage himself.

"That was awesome, Tyttövauva!" Mikko shouted, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Rakkaani, can I breathe?" She asked, her face buried in his chest.

The blonde Finn let go of her, laughing, "Sorry Baby Girl."

"Uh, Danny, why did he call you 'Baby Girl'?" DiNozzo butted in, hearing what Mikko called her.

"Explain later," Danny told him, looking to her coworkers. "Why don't you, McGee, and everyone else at work meet me and the guys at my place tomorrow about noon?"

"Whatever, Dante," the American-Italian agent replied, crossing his arms.

"Alright, see you guys later," Danny said sweetly as she, Lauri, and Mikko pushed them along with them outside.

DiNozzo and the computer geek walked off, leaving the three standing there alone.

"What's his problem?" Lauri asked curiously, watching the pair leave.

"I think he suspects something, Lauri," She answered as Mikko put his arm around her waist.

"Suspects what?" The black-haired Finn asked, confused as he looked to the American NCIS Agent.

"I'll let you in on it, Lintu, but tell no one," She stated, looking at her friend. "Got it?"

Lauri nodded, watching Danny as she kissed Mikko and he responded with the same love that Danny gave him.

"That's awesome, guys!" He exclaimed, a smile on his face.

"And, now I have to hear a high pitched screech in my ears tomorrow," Danny said, sighing as she remembered how Abby was.

"Why?" Mikko and Lauri asked simultaneously.

"You'll see tomorrow, guys," She responded, a smile on her face.

"Alright, Dante," Lauri responded, hugging her. "Now I have to get back to my hotel room. But I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Danny returned the hug, "You'd better be there, Lintu."

"Don't worry, I will," He replied before he left the couple alone.

"I don't know about him, Mikko stated, laughing.

"I don't either, Rakkaani," she replied, a smile on her face. "We had better go back inside before Hullu and Isoveli send a search party after us."

"That wouldn't be a good idea, don't want to ruin the surprise," the blonde Finn answered before he and his girlfriend went back inside.


End file.
